


Brittle Bars

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou's time in Tokyo is always limited and Sanosuke has a sure fire way to get his attention.





	Brittle Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018, prompt "Caged/Confined".

Sanosuke had heard that Saitou was back in Tokyo, and well, what better way to get his attention than by starting a bar fight? 

That’s exactly what he had done to wind himself up in prison this night, with an exasperated Saitou standing just outside of his reach, saying nothing, only making a sound to blow out his smoke, sucking down cigarette after cigarette. This had to have been his third by now and Sanosuke was just grinning, sitting in a private cell, at _Saitou’s_ behest. 

Sanosuke counted it as a victory. 

“ _Yare yare_ ,” Saitou finally said, and Sanosuke still could only grin, sitting in the centre of his cell, legs spread wide open, knees bent up as he rested back on his hands for support. 

“Thought you might have croaked, standin’ there smoking cigarette after cigarette.” He was teasing, goading, and truly he didn’t care if Saitou came in his cage to smack him around or to drag him around by the hair and _force_ his submission. 

He just wanted Saitou on him, he wanted Saitou to touch him, roughly, kindly, didn’t matter. 

Rough, pushing, pulling… 

Sanosuke groaned, he was getting hard, what little sake he had before starting the fight swimming right to his head. 

But Saitou was silent and Sanosuke knew he had to play carefully, to lure the wolf into his cage with him. “C’mon Saitou…” Sanosuke gasped out, quietly, to force him to strain to hear. He ran his hand down his bare chest, teasing at the edge of his sarashi for a moment before letting his fingers drift back up this nipple. “Ya ain’t in town long, ne?” 

Saitou sucked in a breath and Sanosuke let himself grin in victory. 

“That’s right, Saitou…” Sanosuke left his nipple hard and aching so that he could brush his fingers over his erection, grasping himself, groaning and humping his hand. “I ain’t got nowhere I can go, Saitou…” 

And that sound again, like Saitou was pained, a whine, a frustrated little sound caught in the back of Saitou’s throat. How Saitou fought to do what was right, what was morally correct but… Sanosuke knew he tested those morals of Saitou’s. 

To rut a man caged in his cells would have been the utmost abuse of power. 

And Sanosuke reveled in it, letting himself get harder, hotter as he thought about making Saitou abuse his authority, his power… 

Why else start a bar fight, knowing just how to lure Saitou in, knowing how to get Saitou’s attention in the fastest and the absolutely worst way. 

Saitou sighed, Saitou hissed, but Sanosuke only grinned, touching himself more, jerking his hips, rubbing himself through his nobakama, throwing his head back with a breathy little sound. Just a little more, just a little more… 

Saitou was never one to resist Sanosuke, nor to deny himself. 

The jangle of keys sounded and Sanosuke had to admit that he was a bit worried this could be the time that Saitou walked away, the time the he held to his code and refused to act like the corrupted officials he held so much disdain for. But then, Sanosuke was the one asking for it, wasn’t he? 

Saitou couldn’t force himself on Sanosuke even if he had tried to. 

Sanosuke licked his lips, hearing the cage being unlocked, Saitou hesistating, but then the hinges squeaked and he was stepping inside, into the flicking candle light so that Sanosuke could see him. His jaw was set tight, but then Sanosuke let his eyes wander lower, and Saitou was hard, so hard… 

He licked his lips, rubbing himself some more, teasing, grinding against his own hand, huffing and gasping, his head thrown back in a obscene little show, all for Saitou. 

“Quit it,” Saitou hissed out and Sanosuke stopped, startled. That was… not what Saitou usually said to him. 

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes, keeping his hand over his cock, grasping himself as he waited and watched the wolf of a man above himself. Saitou was pensive, looking away, twitching to stick another cigarette into his mouth, but he was resisting, Sanosuke could tell. 

“C’mon, Saitou… Ain’t got all night.” 

Saitou growled at him, snarling like the wolf he so rightly was compared to, his eyes glowing in the dim, flickering light. “Why must you do this…” 

Sanosuke shrugged, keeping himself on the ground, keeping himself beneath Saitou. “‘Cause I ain’t got any other way t’get yer attention, Saitou…” 

“Oh?” Saitou quirked his brow, looking away, considering this. “What could you possibly gain from my attention?” 

Sano shrugged. “Do ya really have t’ask, Saitou?” But Saitou said nothing, remaining tight lipped and Sanosuke feared if he didn’t answer well enough, Saitou would leave him wanting, leave him humping his own hand the entire night. “I gain yer cock for the night, ne?” Saitou bared his teeth, his hand on his sword, the keys tight between his gloved fingers. Sanosuke only smirked. “I gain the feel of y’on top of me, holdin’ me down… I gain the feelin’ of ya _in_ me, drivin’ me mad, forcin’ me t’beg for more, an’ more an’ more… I gain _you_ , Saitou, for whatever time I’m allowed.” 

Sanosuke was being pushed down, Saitou on top of him now, kissing him, pulling at all his clothing with gloved fingers and Sanosuke didn’t let the shock over take him, returning everything, pulling at Saitou’s wool suit, tugging Western buttons open, probably popping a few off, but he didn’t care, Saitou didn’t care. Saitou attached his mouth to the hollow of Sanosuke’s neck, sucking hard, leaving bruises, leaving marks, and Sanosuke groaned, bucking up. 

He was captured, he was held and he was contained by Saitou, but there was no need for bars; Sanosuke already belonged to Saitou. 

All his noises, all his gasps and groans as Saitou flipped him onto his stomach, they belonged to Saitou. The jerking of his hips, the catch of his breath as Saitou entered him, it was all for Saitou, and when they could do little more than collapse to the filthy floor of the cell, breathing hard and heavy, it was for Saitou. Everything was for Saitou… 

But Saitou was a wary creature, a wolf, roaming far and wide and Sanosuke could never cage a beast such as he was. Instead, Sanosuke would allow himself to be thrown into cage, into prison, just to taste Saitou, just to have his company for a short while, until they were both set back into the wilds of Tokyo.


End file.
